Nobility and Pirates
by Morgiana Fugiwara
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tres chicos se enamoran de la misma Amelia? Un hermano, un príncipe o un pirata? Ella sólo puede tener uno, ya que todos ellos van a luchar hasta la muerte para ella! ! fem! america x uk fem america x uk fem! américa X Canadá
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera colaboración fanfiction / traducción con Overland eglefino! Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Amelia se sentó en su cama. Sus ojos se centraron en las palabras en su libro. Sólo una vela fue encendida para mostrar las palabras mejor. Sólo tenía que distraer su mente de la emoción celebrado en su interior. Su hermano fue finalmente regresaba de su viaje de caza. No podía esperar para ver a su hermana gemela de nuevo.

En ese momento, alguien llamó desde la puerta para revelar una dama mira a escondidas en su habitación. "Cómodo, señorita?" Ella cuestionó. Amelia asintió. La doncella hizo una reverencia con la cabeza mientras silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Sus ojos volvieron a su libro, sus ojos escaneando el contenido del libro intensamente. Después de terminar el capítulo, Amelia miró el reloj. 11:55. La llegada de Mateo se esperaba en 5 minutos. Suspirando, se puso su libro en su mesita de noche. Mientras ella se levantó para irse, oyó el fuerte sonido de estrellarse cristal justo detrás de ella. Cuando se volvió para mirar lo que era, todo lo que vio fue una figura de negro se acercaba a ella antes de que su visión se oscureció.

* * *

Mateo había llegado por fin a casa. Él estaba encantado de estar de vuelta a casa. Por fin pudo llegar a ver a su hermana otra vez! Él la había extrañado mucho. ¡Oh, cómo anhelaba la sensación de sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. ¡Oh, cómo echaba de menos sus brillantes ojos azules del mar y su sonrisa juguetona. Mateo quería a su hermana más que nada en el mundo. Esta noche, iba a hacerle saber que. Al entrar en la mansión, se dio cuenta de todo el personal llamando frenéticamente el nombre de Amelia. Corrió hasta que la dama más cercana y pregunta por qué todo el mundo estaba gritando el nombre de su amada hermana.

"Sir Matthew! Lady Amelia! Ella ha desaparecido! "

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir, mi hija ha desaparecido?" Sir George dio un puñetazo en el brazo de su trono autoproclamado, las respuestas de su asesor exigente.

"Lord George, aparece la ventana de cristal en su habitación se ha hecho añicos desde el exterior y varios artículos de su habitación parece haber sido robado. Además, otras habitaciones dentro de la mansión también tienen vidrios rotos esparcidos por el suelo, y también han sido asaltadas. Nos las apañamos para notar una escopeta dispersas entre los fragmentos de vidrio. "Asesor detuvo su informe a mirar a su maestro antes de continuar. "Mostramos la escopeta a varios de nuestros gunsmen y marineros y los dos hemos dicho lo mismo. Pirates ".

* * *

"Oh vraiment? Mon petit lys un été kidnappé par des piratas? "Prince Francis volvió su atención lejos de la luna que brilla intensamente a su consejero real en la repentina noticia.

"Parece que sí, Prince. Ella parece haber sido secuestrado durante un ataque pirata en el medio de la noche. ", Informó.

"Hmm ... entonces ¿por qué no es nadie hace nada al respecto? Si ellos no tienen los recursos para hacerlo, eso está bien, porque puedo simplemente enviar nuestra sh-"el príncipe fue cortada cuando notó la mirada tristeza en el rostro de su asesor. "C'est Que Qu'est-ce?"

El asesor se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, "Mi Príncipe, tras una investigación, se ha confirmado el culpable. Por desgracia, no es que los piratas promedio que tiraban de este atraco. Capitán Arthur Kirkland y su equipo son responsables por el secuestro de Amelia Felicity Jones ".

Una mirada sombría elenco en el rostro de príncipe Francis cuando se volvió para gritar al mar a lo lejos, "Arthur Kirkland, aller en enfer! Je vais personnellement sortir et vous tuer une fois verter toutes! "

* * *

**Notas:**

* Mucha diversión a colaborar con Overland eglefino! Asegúrese de revisar su página demasiado en u/5212147/Overland-Haddock

* ¿Quieres un traducción de idiomas para este fic en Inglés? Lo puedes encontrar en la página de Overland eglefino!

* Estas son las traducciones a las frases en francés:

_Oh vraiment? Mon Petit lys un été kidnappé par des piratas?_ - Oh enserio? Mi pequeño lirio ha sido secuestrado por los piratas?

_Qu'est-ce c'est que?_ - Qué es?

_Arthur Kirkland, aller en enfer! Je vais personnellement sortir et vous tuer une fois verter toutes!_ - Arthur Kirkland, vete al infierno! Personalmente voy a salir a matar de una vez por todas!

* Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo está aquí! Disfrute!**

* * *

Cuando Amelia finalmente recuperó sus cojinetes, ella se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma en un barco pirata. 'Oh hombre,' Amelia pensó, ya que ella no podría entenderse con algo cubriendo su boca. Sus ojos recorrieron la rodeaba, no era una nave terriblemente desgastado. El embarque mira recién nuevo y nada parecía fuera de lugar. 'Lo que un barco limpio eh' Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sentimiento de una persona que pone su abajo y la tela está quitado de la boca. "¿Quién es responsable de esta ?!" Entonces gritó: "Yo la demanda"

"¿Va a cerrar la trampa ?!" una voz detrás de la regañó. Amelia miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre tocando su pie con impaciencia, a la espera de que sea en silencio. Su rostro se puso irritado y horrorizó cuando descubrió quién era.

"Capitán Arthur Kirkland," Ella murmuró, tratando todo lo posible para mantener una cara de póquer. El capitán se inclinó burlonamente a cambio.

"Lady Amelia Felicia Jones." Dijo. "Bienvenidos a mi barco." Anunció a ella con los brazos anchos y una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué quieres conmigo, Arthur?" Amelia cuestionó, cruzando los brazos. Arthur se rió ante su pregunta ingenua mientras agarraba el brazo de Amelia y la arrastró a sus aposentos. Cuando llegaron, la arrastró y cerró la puerta con un portazo. "¿Cuál era el significado de esa ?!" Amelia gritó, "¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto ?!"

Arthur se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras gemía. "Tú no lo entiendes," Él dijo: "¿Es usted la señorita Jones?" Amelia cautela negó con la cabeza. "Yo te he capturado, para llegar al francés-y," Él se jactó.

"Lo que sí quiero con Francis?" Amelia cuestionó. El rostro de Arthur se ensombreció.

"Eso es asunto mío", respondió Arthur. "Ahora cambiarnos. Usted no estar usando esos vestidos en esta nave." Luego se volvió y salió de la habitación antes de Amelia podría incluso protestar en contra de ella. Divisó doblado ropa en una pequeña mesa de cedro. Suspirando, Amelia se acercó y los probó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Residencia de Jones, Matthew corrió por la casa. Habría que volver a su hermana a toda costa. Él estaba por todo el lugar, la asignación y ganar hombres y mujeres de los países que combinan para formar un ejército para conseguir Amelia espalda.

"Miss Amelia ha desaparecido?" Feliciana interrogó con una mirada de sorpresa y dolor escrito en toda su cara. Ella y Ludwig acertó a pasar por entre las tierras vecinas. Feliciana y Amelia habían sido muy buenos amigos.

Mateo asintió, "Ella ha sido tomada por los piratas!"

Feliciana se quedó sin aliento. "Piratas ?!" Ella entró en pánico, "! Ludwig Tenemos que ayudar a Mateo!" Ludwig asintió solemnemente de acuerdo en que él y Feliciana saludó a Mateo y se apresuró a casa para prepararse.

Mateo estaba encantado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de algunas otras personas de diferentes nacionalidades a pie hasta él. Al ver las miradas de curiosidad en su rostro, Matthew estaba a punto de explicarse hasta 'un hombre llamado fuera de la muchedumbre.

"Que pasó?" Roderich cuestionó.

"Amelia ha sido capturado," Mateo hizo una pausa antes de bajar su tono. "Por los piratas."

"No, no !," Elizabeta se preocupó: "Tenemos que ir a buscarla." se volvió hacia la multitud para oír rugidos de acuerdo. Elizabeta asintió cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a Mateo. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Con una mirada brillante y lleno de esperanza en su rostro, él ordenó: "En primer lugar," Mateo instruyó: "Necesitamos un ejército."

* * *

_* Esto fue muy divertido de escribir!_

_* Asegúrese de revisar la página de Overland eglefino, así!_

_* Capítulo siguiente muy pronto!_


End file.
